


Third Wheel

by brightnail



Category: Glee, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Kurt loved living in New York. There was no better place to be for musical theater than NYC. But it did mean that he only got his favorite booty call around eight times a year.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krynny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynny/gifts).



> For krynny for the prompt: Kurt Hummel and Sid/Geno threesome
> 
> Not entirely sure how I planned to write a pwp, but ended up writing angsty!Kurt with fluff instead. Hope you still enjoy it!

Kurt loved living in New York. There was no better place to be for musical theater than NYC. But it did mean that he only got his favorite booty call around eight times a year. He was lucky really, that there were two NHL teams located in his city. Any other city and he would see them even less often.

Kurt was okay with being a booty call, really. Sid and Geno had been together for a decade, and Kurt knew that he was someone that was just a bit of spice, added to their relationship when they were in the area. It met Kurt needs too. He was okay with it. Really!

It’s not like he ever got lost in day dreams, imagining something more. Imagining coming home to two lovers that knew him, knew his bitchiness, his diva attitude at time, and thought it was okay, because they had just as many personality quirks of their own.

It’s not like he imagined what it would be like, cuddling with two strong bodies every night, cocooned in warmth and affection that came from years of knowledge of each other’s angles, and how best their bodies fit together. He didn’t imagine sharing breakfast in bed on his birthday, or dragging someone to bed when they were up too late watching tape, or having stupid amounts of protein power taking up room on his counter space.

It’s impossible to miss something you’ve never had, isn’t it?

Kurt’s life was probably never meant to cross with theirs anyway. He’d just been singing the Anthems for the Ranger’s Stanley Cup run. He hadn’t really planned to pick up two players from the opposition’s team, least of all the Captain and Alternate Captain.

He _had_ been looking particularly fierce that night though. And he had been told that his French for the Canadian Anthem sounded like the whispers of an angel.

But really, it was just like any other night. Nothing special. Nope.

And there was absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that he hadn’t really slept with anyone but Sid and Geno for over two years. Or that he couldn’t seem to maintain any other romantic relationship because he kept comparing his partner to his favorite booty call.

Or that, for him, it hadn’t really been a booty call for over twenty four months.

He was fine. Really.

Okay. Maybe not.

Rachel told him that this wasn’t healthy. He couldn’t just carry on a one-sided monogamous relationship (digamous relationship? What do you call it when it was with two people?) with a couple, without talking about your feelings or emotional needs.

He would rather meet their physical needs though, and be hurt himself emotionally, than lose them altogether. That whole “better to have loved and lost” saying was such bullshit. He would rather love in secret and lie to himself as much as possible, than be honest and lose them entirely.

It was all pointless though. Because he was apparently going to lose them anyway.

Kurt had memorized the Penguins’ schedule, so he knew that they were playing the Islanders tomorrow, but would get into town tonight. He was really looking forward to seeing Sid and Geno, since it had been a long two months since he had last seen them.

When he saw Sid’s number on the phone, he tried to act casual when he answered it with a mellow, “Hey,” but was afraid that answering so quickly might have shown his hand. He heard Geno and Sid’s voices cut off abruptly, like they had been having a conversation before he answered, but didn’t want him to hear. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

“Kurt,” Sid’s voice sounded so serious, “Is it okay if we come over tonight? We… need to talk.”

Maybe not paranoid than.

“Sure,” Kurt said, trying not to sound apprehensive, “Yeah, of course. I’m home for the night so, whenever you guys want.”

“Okay, great.” Sid’s voice didn’t sound like it was great. It just sounded serious and foreboding. “We’ll be over in an hour.”

What followed was the longest hour of Kurt’s life.

At first, he followed his normal routine of taking a shower. Then he thought that might send the message that he assumed they’d have sex, so he redid his hair. Then he felt self-conscious for redoing his hair, so he washed it again. Then he felt weird for being self-conscious, because he has never been shy about primping himself. Then he realized his place could use some tiding up, since usually he only worried about his bedroom. Then he remembered that Sid and Geno were two hockey players who were probably well used to mess, and that his place being immaculate might look like he was trying too hard.

All told, it was a very exhausting hour.

And they hadn’t even had their talk yet.

It was a few minutes past an hour when Sid and Geno finally arrived, but those extra few minutes were absorbed in Kurt worrying that maybe they weren’t coming at all. Maybe they were just going to call him back and dump him over the phone. Did it count as dumping if it was just a booty call?

When Geno and Sid pulled up in a taxi, Kurt was so relieved he almost forgot to be worried about the conversation. That only lasted as long as it took for Geno to hug him, but not immediately sweep him off his feet and into bed like he normally would.

Right. The talk.

Kurt led the way to his living room, steering clear of the bedroom. He was so nervous he couldn’t even sit down. “Um, can I get you something to drink?” He asked nervously.

Geno answered for them with a shake of his head. “Not sure if we stay long.”

Shit. It was exactly like he feared.

Kurt let himself collapse into an armchair opposite where Sid and Geno sat on the couch. “Oh?” He heard himself ask faintly.

Sid cleared his throat. “We… don’t think that this is working for us any more Kurt.” His voice sounded nervous as well. Maybe he thought Kurt would throw a tantrum of some kind?

“I see,” Kurt said duly.

“We think what we want, and what you want, are different things.” Sid continued.

Oh god, they knew about his feelings for them? And they were breaking things off now that they knew he wanted more.

“We know that when this started, we all understood that it was just casual.”

God, this was humiliating.

“And now that things have changed, we don’t think that things can go back to how they were.”

Just let the ground swallow him whole.

“We can’t help that we fell in love with you Kurt. But it’s too hard being with you, and knowing that it’s not what you want too.”

Wait, what?

“And we felt too much like we would be misleading you, if we kept seeing you after we had talked about this ourselves.”

No, wait, what?

“What?” Kurt asked, surprised that the word finally came out of his silently opening and closing mouth.

Sid looked a little hurt, and grabbed Geno’s hand for support. “We’re not saying that any of this is your fault, or your problem. We just felt like you had a right to know.”

Kurt looked over at Geno for confirmation. Geno also looked hurt, but nodded his head in agreement.

“I’ve been in love with you guys for two years.” Kurt burst out, unable to stop the sudden thrumming of hope in his chest.

“We only know each other two years.” Geno said, when it seemed that Sid was at a loss for words.

Kurt shrugged, starting to smile. “I’ve always been the passionate sort. I don’t know if you’ve noticed. Judging by this conversation, probably not.”

Geno and Sid started to smile back at him.

“So, you want to be with us. Be with us both for real?” Geno asked hopefully.

Kurt laughed, launching himself at them on the couch. They were hockey players, they could take a check. Kurt gave Geno a passionate kiss, then Sid.

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He assured them. And it was. Really. Because Kurt would do whatever it took to make this relationship work. At the end of the day, Kurt love NYC, but he loved Geno and Sid more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave prompts.


End file.
